


Yellow Rose

by soundsofmymind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Colorfic, F/F, Flowers, OC, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsofmymind/pseuds/soundsofmymind
Summary: Raven Delarosa has been going to this meadow for the past few years. But, one day she shows up and finds that another girl has found her secret hiding place. Will friendships bloom into something more?





	Yellow Rose

There's another girl in the meadow today. The same meadow I have been visiting every day for the past year to escape the burden of reality. Strangely, this girl doesn't interrupt the tranquility of the flowers. In fact, she seems to add to it, a new and unattainable level of serenity. 

As I advance I begin to notice specific details about her. Like the way her curly brown hair flows around her head as she lays amongst the roses, or her perfect pink lips. Not to mention her adorable nose and tantalizing brown eyes. The looks of this girl far outshine that of all the flowers in the meadow combined. She is currently wearing a yellow shirt tucked into a black mini skirt and black converse. 

I didn't want to disturb her so I lay down next to her wordlessly. To an observer this might seem slightly strange. Two random girls laying in a meadow, seemingly lost in their own worlds. We stay in this comfortable silence for what seems like an eternity. Then, all of a sudden she plucks a single yellow rose from the ground. She twirls it around in her hand and gazes at it with her soft brown eyes. I can't help but wonder what it would be like to have those soft, sweet eyes meet my own. Before I can finish this thought the girl is handing me the flower she just picked. I attempt to look her in the eyes but all her attention is directed at the flower. I accept the flower, and as soon as it left her hand she got up and began to walk away. I watched as she disappeared into the sunset, secretly hoping I'd see her again.

***

To my great delight, the girl did return the next day. We repeated the same routine as yesterday. I lay next to her in complete silence and we both became enveloped in our own thoughts. She gave me yet another yellow rose, which I put in the vase next to the one from yesterday. This cycle repeats itself for the whole week. I now have 7 yellow roses in my vase. 

***

I've decided that I'm going to try talking to her. We've done the same thing for the past 7 days and I'm ready for a change. I make a plan as I walk to the meadow. I am going to compliment her, or maybe ask about her day. Whatever happens, I am going to talk to this girl. 

When I arrive at the meadow I am relieved and nervous that she's there. The girl is laying in her usual spot. Her outfit today is a beautiful flowing blue sundress that compliments her figure very nicely. Today she wears sparkly converse. She looks, radiant. She's always looked amazing but this is different. She seems to glow under the midday sun.

"Wow." The word is coming out of my mouth before I have the chance to stop it. The girl looks at me, slightly confused by my outburst. Goddammit she's even cute when she's confused. I search for the right words to explain my reaction. 

"You just..." I start. "You look... amazing." I finally say. "I mean you always do. But, today you... wow." Her cheeks have turned a rosy pink at this point. She turns her focus to the ground, and I know I've lost her. I sigh heavily and sit in my usual spot next to her. Instead of gazing at the sky above me like usual, I look out at the meadow. I begin to come up with new ways to engage the girl.

My thoughts are interrupted by a timid voice saying, "No..." I turn towards the girl in shock. 

"What?" I ask gently. Now that I've engaged her I don't want to lose her. She turns to face me. Her brown eyes are even more mesmerizing than I had imagined

"N-No one's..." She tries again. I stay silent. I get the feeling that she doesn't talk much. "No. One's. Ever complimented me before." She says. I smile reassuringly, and I'm sure I saw the corners of her mouth perk up a little.

"Well they should. Because I think you're gorgeous." I say. And it's true. The girl in front of me is dazzling. She blushed even deeper as I spoke. 

"Thank you." She says. Smiling faintly. Her smile disappears shortly after.

"What's your name?"

"L-Lola." She says timidly. I reassure her with a grin.

"That's a pretty name. Mine is Raven." I say all this while smiling. 

"Y-your name is p-pretty too." She says. My grin grows even wider, even though that's not physically possible. She smiles genuinely now, and it's the single most beautiful sight ever. When we fall silent, it's more comfortable than the other days. We now have a deeper understanding of the other, and it's amazing. 

At the end of it all, she gives me yet another rose, and another heart-stopping smile. I cherish this rose much more than any of the others. It goes in a separate vase.

***

Lola and I continue to meet in the meadow 7 days a week for the next 3 weeks. We chat mindlessly about our lives for hours on end. I know enough mindless facts about her to fill a whole book. Lola loves chocolate, her freckles form the Big Dipper on her right cheek, she's bisexual (squeeee!!), she LOVES fashion, and goes to catholic school. One day she tells me she has no friends.

"No one wants to be my friend." She says sadly. "I'm not 'typical' I guess, I have a lot of weird quirks. I mostly read because no one hangs out with me. I find most of my closest friends on pages." She chuckles halfheartedly, and my heart broke. How could anyone not like this perfect girl? 

"Well that's stupid." I looking her intensely in the eyes. "I like you. You are one of the most unique and amazing people I've ever met. You're not fake like all my so called 'friends' at school. You are genuine and passionate and I like that about you." As I rant, she sits up and stares at me with a look of confusion and shock. When I finish, she launches herself at me and hugs me tightly. 

"What did I ever do to deserve you Ray?" She asks, using the nickname she gave me. I pull back but keep hold of her hands as I look Lola in her perfect brown eyes. 

"You were yourself, babe." I say with an adoring face. Lola breaks into a grin and hugs me again. 

"Thank you." 

***

A week later, when I arrived at the meadow, Lola was crying.

I ran to her side and held her in my arms. She wrapped her frail arms around my waist and sobbed hard into my shoulder. We stayed like this for a good 20 minutes until she pulled back. She never met my gaze once, simply looking at the ground. I lift her chin and smile at her. She gives me a weak smile and tries to look down but my gentle touch keeps her gaze fixated on me.

"Tell me what's wrong, lovely." I say as I let go of her chin and hold her hands in my own. I rub comforting circles on the back of her hand. She sniffles and begins to recount her story.

"I-I went t-to school today, a-and..." Her voice breaks.

"It's ok baby girl, take your time." I reassure emher. 

"When I g-got there, th-the announcements said there'd be a school homecoming. I w-was excited because I'd n-never been to a dance before." She says weakly. My heart begins to break even more for the girl in front of me. "As I was leaving the b-building, a couple of the kids cornered me." She winces at the obviously painful memory. "Th-they said that if they-they saw me at the dance, they'd make me regret it. They'd b-beat me up." She begins crying again, and melts back into my arms. 

I feel something bubbling inside me. Coursing through my veins until every part of my body is made up of this emotion: rage. I immediately want to hurt everyone who has ever wronged Lola. Any monster who is willing to hurt the most innocent creature on the planet deserves whatever bad thing comes to them. I feel like a fire has been lit in the pit of my stomach. I have an imaginary target on everyone who's hurt Lola. 

The fire is extinguished by Lola. She looks up at me with her kind eyes and heart melting smile and says, "I'm glad I have you Ray. And this meadow. Coming here and seeing you just makes everything better." I smile back and wipe a stray tear from her cheek. She leans into the touch of my hand as I softly caress her cheek. 

"I'm always here for you, gorgeous." I say, all the rage flowing out of my body and being replaced with a strange euphoria. Suddenly, an idea comes to my head. 

"What day is this school dance?" I ask carefully, so as not to upset Lola. She looks at me quizzically. 

"Next Friday at 9 pm. Why?" I grin excitedly.

"What if we have our own dance? Here, in the meadow. Just the two of us. We can call it The Blooming Ball." Lola's expression changes to shock. 

"You... you'd do that for me?" She asks. I smile fondly at her.

"Of course! I'd do just about anything for you Lola" She smiles at this. She begins to stand up and grabs my hands to pull me up as well.

"Well in that case," She says as she holds my hands and gazes into my eyes. "Raven Lily Taylor, would you go with me to the Blooming Ball?" She says with a giggle. I chuckle along with her.

"I would be honored." I say, and kiss her cheek. "I'll take care of everything. All you have to do is show up and look pretty." I inform her. "I should go get started. Meet me here next Friday at 9 pm ok?" she nods and I race to get back home.

***

I think it was Lola. I think it was the thought of Lola that prompted me to pick up my ukulele. The instrument hasn't been touched in years. I've never had any inspiration. The black paint on it has begun to peel off, but other than that, the ukulele is in pretty good condition all things considered. 

I'm pretty sure that my feelings for Lola gave me just enough inspiration to pick up the instrument and strum out some chords. I instantly felt the familiar buzz of inspiration in my head. I picked up my notebook and began to write furiously. 

You shine much brighter than the stars  
I think you're great no matter who you are  
I hope you understand that  
I love you my lovely yellow rose...

***

As I sit in the meadow waiting for Lola to arrive, I practice the song I wrote for her last week. I plan to sing it to her tonight. 

I had secretly used my mom's amazon account and bought a simple navy blue dress. It's sleeveless with a collar that clips around my neck. The top is form fitting but the skirt is a bit more poofy. My blonde hair is fashioned in two short braids and I'm wearing simple black ballet flats. 

I also decorated the meadow. I hung strings of fairy lights on the surrounding trees to illuminate the clearing. I put together an epic playlist of songs and queued it up in a boom box, balancing it on a stool. There is a picnic basket of food awaiting Lola's arrival. 

I'm quite proud of myself. Since this whole place is supposed to be our secret, I had to prepare for the dance alone. And let me tell you, sneaking a ladder out of your house without being noticed is not easy. 

And then she arrived.

The meadow in all its splendor could not hope to compare to Lola tonight. How could someone dressed so simply, have a beauty so complex? Lola's outfit appears to be a simple sleeveless dress from the waist up. But, there's something special about it. The skirt overdressed a petticoat, and the yellow fabric was littered with none other than

Yellow roses.

To top it all off, her caramel hair is done up in a high bun and she has matching yellow flats. My heart thumps in my chest as she continues to walk towards me. By the time she is within reach I am wondering if I might have died and gone to heaven. 

"You look amazing Ray." She says with the biggest, goofiest grin on her face. I chuckle at her.

"Me? Have you looked in a mirror recently? I had no idea someone could be so gorgeous and adorable at the same time!!" She giggles at my outburst before looking around at my handiwork. 

"You did this all for me?" She asks. It takes all my self control not to scoff.

"Of course!! School dances are supposed to be 'magical' so I brought the magic here." She looks at me with adoration and I almost kissed her. But she broke eye contact to look at something over my shoulder. I realize she sees my ukulele. 

"What's that for?" She asks. I take a deep breath and grab the ukulele. 

"It's for me to sing you a song." She squeals and sits eagerly in front of me. 

"This is Yellow Rose by Raven Delarosa." I look anywhere but her face as I say these words. I don't want to see her reaction just yet. I close my eyes and begin.

*song begins*

Hey there beauty  
Why you look so blue?  
It's a lovely day to be alive  
But you just seem so dead inside  
I wanna tell you  
All the things you do  
To me when I see you standing there  
I cannot help but sit and stare

You didn't seem to notice  
That your heart is breaking apart  
Inside your chest  
When I look into your eyes they seem so soulless

I watch your smile disappear  
I think of all the joy you deserve my dear  
Your beauty is a flower  
You're my one my only my yellow rose  
You shine much brighter than the stars  
I think you're great no matter who you are  
I hope you understand that  
I love you my lovely yellow rose  
So bloom for me darling  
Bloom for me darling  
Bloom x8  
Bloom baby bloom

Your hands are so soft  
And fit perfectly in mine  
There's something special that we share  
That's why you're always on my mind  
You're so pretty  
You're lighting up the room  
Your smile takes me by surprise  
I love the sparkle in your eyes

You still don't seem to notice  
That your heart is broken apart  
Inside your chest  
But with each day your eyes seem a bit less soulless

I've watched your smile disappear  
I think of all the joy you deserve my dear  
Your dazzling like a flower  
You're my one my only my yellow rose  
You shine much brighter than the stars  
I think you're great no matter who you are  
I hope you understand that  
I love you my lovely yellow rose  
So bloom for me darling  
Bloom for me darling  
Bloom x8  
Bloom baby bloom

I'm starting to notice  
That your heart is beginning to bloom  
Under my touch  
Just another thing that I love so much

About you  
There's so much about you  
Like your  
Hair your  
Eyes your  
Smile you  
Light up the night  
Your lips  
Your kiss  
Your touch  
Your bliss  
It's true  
I love you  
And everything you do

I watch your smile reappear  
You've found the joy you deserve my dear  
Your blooming like a flower  
You're my one my only my yellow rose  
You shine much brighter than the stars  
You're so radiant you've found who you are  
I hope you understand that  
I love you my lovely yellow rose  
Bloom baby bloom x3  
You're the one I need  
My yellow rose

*song ends*

When I finish I was about to open my eyes before a pair of soft lips met mine. 

Lola is kissing me

My dream girl is kissing me.

I kiss back almost instantly, not wanting to miss this opportunity. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into my lap. Her arms fine their way to my neck. Our kiss stays fairly innocent, filled with nothing but love and affection. She pulls back for air and I notice there are tears in her eyes. I wipe them away gently with my hand. She reaches up and intertwines our hands.

"I love you Raven Delarosa."

"I love you too Lola Roberts." 

***

The rest of the night is nothing short of perfect. After our kiss we eat the cupcakes and Cokes that I packed. Then we kissed some more. Then we danced to Last Young Renegade by: All Time Low, and kissed some more. I can't stop kissing her. Kissing her feels... right. 

We are currently slow dancing to Cancer (the tøp version). She and I are just gazing adoringly at each other. It's a comfortable silence. 

Suddenly she leans into my ear and whispers, "We should do this more often." Her breath hits my neck and sends shivers down my spine. I nod quickly in agreement. 

I check the time and realize it's almost 1:00 am. I sigh heavily.

"I have to go." I say reluctantly. Lola pouts but I'm able to kiss her frown away. "Don't worry gorgeous. I'll see you tomorrow,

"In our meadow."

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this story on my Wattpad originally and I thought I’d publish it here. I’m sorry the song is crap I wrote it myself. But I’m overall very proud of this and I hope you enjoy it if you do read it :)


End file.
